


Protected

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Family, Protective Older Brothers, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and Dean go out to dinner with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, who have appointed themselves as Kristen's "protective older brothers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

This was going to be weird. I was heading to dinner with the Shield. Dean told Roman and Seth that we were dating and they thought it was awesome.  
  
Dean and I sat on one side of the booth while Seth sat across from me and Roman took a seat next to him as we ordered our drinks.  
  
"Listen," Seth said directly to Dean, who slowly lowered his drink back to the table. "I understand that we've known you much longer then Kristen, _but_ Roman and I have been discussing a few things." Dean raised a brow, slipping his arm around my waist. "Kristen is our sister now, and we have become quite protective of her, so if you hurt her in anyway, we'll beat your ass."  
  
I giggled. "Thanks guys," I said, blushing. Roman and Seth smiled at me, as Dean mouth was slightly open in disbelief.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sorry Dean," Roman said, sipping his drink. Dean slouched back into the booth, removing his arm from around my waist and placing a hand on my thigh. "Watch your hands buddy."  
  
Dean flipped him off as I couldn't help but laugh again.  
  
"So, Kristen, why did you decide to keep your relationship a secret?" Seth asked. Before I started talking our food came and we thanked the waiter.  
  
"Well it's more because or my dad, I don't think he's a huge fan of Dean. He thinks he is a legitimate lunatic, and thinks he is a bad influence on me. So I'm going to keep it quiet and slowly drop hints here and there," I said taking a bite of my salad.  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
"Well I want to keep it quiet from her too for a while, she'll catch on sooner or later though." I shrugged. Dean set down his fork, slightly turning towards me.  
  
"Didn't you say Leneah wasn't actually your sister?" that caught Roman and Seth's attention.  
  
I shifted in my seat slightly. "Well not really...no."  
  
"Does she know?" Roman asked  
  
"Yes, but I've considered her my sister ever since she came to live with us. Her dad left her. That's all I really know," I told them. "Dad said that we'll know the truth someday."  
  
"That's weird. I mean you two not only act similar but you guys look like each other a bit," Seth spoke up. I nodded and leaned my head on the palm of my hand.  
  
"We'll know sooner or later."  
  
We sat in quiet for a few minutes. I think Roman and Seth were still contemplating the fact that Leneah and I were not actually sisters.  
  
"So, I'll be coming to the ring soon."  
  
"Really?!" Seth said, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Any angles they were thinking about putting you in?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well they mentioned something about me possibly joining up with one of you and having a storyline with Leneah and whoever they put her with. But it's all talk right now, it'll probably change by the time we debut." I took a sip of my water looking down at my phone that was ringing, it was Leneah. I put a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"K-Kristen," Leneah sobbed.  
  
"What the Hell? Are you ok? What's the matter?" I sat up in my seat.  
  
"Mike l-left me at a restaurant. I have no car or money on me. I'm scared."  
  
"I'm coming. Text me the name of restaurant."  
  
"O-ok, thank y-you," she sobbed before hanging up.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" I growled through my teeth. The three men all stared at me curiously. I looked up after receiving the text from Leneah. "Mike left her at the restaurant."  
  
"Seriously?" Dean said. "Well, we're coming with you."  
  
"Dean-"  
  
"It's not like she'll know we were on a date, we had two other people with us. Friendly night outing," Dean said smirking.  
  
"This wasn't a date," Roman said defensively. "We still have ground rules to go over with you, Ambrose." Dean let out an annoyed groan, sliding out of the booth.  
  
We slipped on our jackets, paid the bill and headed to the car.  
  
Roman got in the drivers seat, Seth called shotgun as Dean and I sat in the back. Roman plugged the address into the GPS and we headed to pick up Leneah.  
  
All I know is that next time I see the Miz I'm going to show him just how dangerous the Undertaker's daughter can be.


End file.
